


如夢似幻

by qmario



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario
Relationships: Garry Leers/Jack Bright
Kudos: 1





	如夢似幻

Bright在站點走廊間與同事交談時，來自背後的灼熱視線一刻未曾移開。每次到這個站點出差總是如此，Bright已經相當習慣了，當他微微轉過臉朝後方瞥去一眼，不出所料看見Leers在不遠的走廊轉角「貌似」正在打電話的姿態，唉呀，如果對方手機沒有整個拿反的話就更有說服力了。

「那麼實驗有結果之後再通知我。」Bright最後這麼說著結束了對話，研究員點了點頭便離開，Bright則轉了一百八十度朝不同的方向邁開步伐。他看見Leers整個人抖了一下，手機差點脫手摔落在地，當他胡亂地把手機塞進實驗袍的時候Bright已經只與他相距幾步之遙了。

Leers低下頭緊抿著唇，踏出腳步想要加速從Bright身邊經過，但Bright在靠近後側身迅速地抬起一隻手壓上牆壁，以一隻臂膀阻擋了對方的去路。

「別走的這麼快啊，Leers。」Bright勾起微笑的同時上半身向前傾了些，他現在用的這副身子在雙方站直的時刻已經比Leers高了半個頭，但在對方顯然被這舉動嚇的不輕的此時，雙腿癱軟靠著牆緩緩滑下去的Leers使Bright的視線比他高了一大截。

「Bright博士，請、請問有什什什麼事嗎……？」Leers一開口差點咬到舌頭，他把身子用盡全力往後貼，像是期望自己能與牆壁融為一體。看到對方恐慌的模樣總是很有趣，Bright唇邊的弧度笑的更開了一點兒，但若是Leers再繼續貼著牆往下滑Bright就要彎腰才能與他對視了。

「下班後來我的辦公室喝一杯吧？我等你過來。」Bright湊的極近，刻意壓低嗓音在Leers耳邊說，語畢還惡意地往他泛紅的耳根吹了一口氣，接著退開一步觀察後者渾身打顫的反應。「就這麼約好囉。」

Bright不給Leers有任何拒絕或答覆的機會，自顧自地直起身子揮揮手離開，徒留徹底癱坐在地把燒紅的臉埋進雙臂的Leers。

雖說已經到了可以回家休息的時刻，工作是否完成或告一段落可就看個人了。多數人都結束了工作各自離開自己的崗位，因此這是站點內走廊人流最多的時段。不過每個經過這段路的人都不免放慢步伐多看兩眼，只因Leers博士已經在此處焦躁地來回踱步快半個小時了。

來的這麼早是不是會造成困擾啊？人事主管很忙的吧？Bright博士不是每天都在加班嗎？但放鴿子也是十分糟糕的行為，如果Bright博士真的在等我的話……不不不可能的啊！你在妄想什麼啊Garry！！

如果不是不遠處就是人事主管辦公室令Leers擔心任何響動會驚動到對方的話，他大概會直接扶著走廊的牆一頭撞上去讓自己發熱的頭腦冷靜一點。他好幾度幾乎要鼓起足夠的勇氣敲響人事主管的辦公室門，但最終仍在指節快要碰撞到門板時抽回手，在Leers反覆同樣的動作不清楚究竟第幾回的時候，那扇門在他面前打開了。

「噢，你來啦。」Bright眨了眨眼，然後拉著門側過身體歡迎對方走進。「雖然有一點亂，你自己找地方坐吧。」

Leers愣了一瞬後才拼命點頭，然後垂著腦袋小聲地一邊打招呼一邊踏入這間辦公室。他避開散落在地的雜物很快就找到可以坐下的空間，在小沙發上他戰戰兢兢坐的筆直，好似即將接受面試的新進員工。

「被那堆東西擋著你也找的到位子坐啊。」Bright拿著酒瓶和杯子走過來的時候笑了笑，Leers始終不敢與Bright視線相交，只是用氣音般的音量呢喃著這裡也沒有很亂啦自己的辦公室物品也很繁雜云云。他總不能說因自己好幾次來這地方「借」東西所以已經很熟悉這間辦公室了吧。

Bright搬開一些雜物與文件才騰出足夠的位置，接著他自己也坐了下來，替兩人斟上他所喜愛的烈酒。

「別那麼緊繃，不就是同事間的友好交流嗎。」Bright舉起盛裝晶瑩酒液的玻璃杯挑起眉，Leers動作緩慢的也舉起了自己的杯子，相互輕碰的水晶玻璃在空中碰撞出了好聽的聲音。

雖說了交流，但實際上敘述者幾乎都是Bright，人事主管抱怨著基金會工作環境，訴說其他站點的惡劣同僚，講述不同自殺方式的死亡經驗談，Leers很少開口，不過即使Bright講的是最芝麻蒜皮的小事，他也一直維持著興致勃勃的姿態輕聲回應。好想要把今天的所有對話記錄起來……Leers聽那些故事聽的入迷，如果不是擔憂令對方觀感不佳，他真的很想現在就撈出隨身的筆記本逐字逐句將聽聞的內容全部寫下，或是直接拿起錄音筆把一切錄製下來。

「吶，我說Leers啊，你對男人也可以的沒錯吧。」Bright冷不防帶著促狹的神情坐到Leers身旁，後者驚愕的瞪大眼睛，彼此過於突然的接近還有跳躍的話題都令他不知所措。

「Bright博士……！你喝醉了！」Bright的身子靠的愈來愈近，Leers閃躲也不是推開也不是，他慌張的手腳都不知道該擺哪裡才好。

「你不是挺喜歡我的嗎？來一發沒什麼問題吧？」Bright一隻手摸上他的褲襠，那裡不出所料早已亢奮的有了反應，他注視著那張錯愕的臉並拉開Leers的褲鏈，將手伸到布料下直接揉搓充血硬挺的男根。

「我……」大腦跟不上現在的狀況，Leers結巴的一個字都吐不出口，木訥地任由Bright起身改變姿勢跪到他身前，解開他的褲腰帶並且把挺立的性器暴露出來，Leers這才後知後覺的漲紅了整張臉，帶著鴕鳥心態閉起眼睛並以雙手蓋上面龐。

才剛握上去感覺就快射出來了。手中的肉刃不斷顫抖著泌出前液，輕輕捏一下似乎都是莫大的刺激。Bright抬眼看著雙手捂著臉的Leers，他的臉頰紅的像是要滴出血，人事主管放棄了替他舔一下的想法，看他這副模樣大概剛含上去就會立刻結束了吧。這麼想著Bright便放開了包覆在對方勃發性器上的手。感覺到觸碰著下體的感受離開了，Leers才敢睜開眼從指縫間窺視，但當他看見的景象是Bright蹬掉褲子直接光著下半身坐上來的時候，他的大腦非常不爭氣的停止運轉了。

「等等……」

「別擔心，我早就準備好了。」Bright一手搭著Leers的肩，一手扶上對方徹底勃發的陽物，讓那硬挺抵上自己的後庭入口隨即一口氣坐到底。

緊緻的、溫暖而柔軟的通道將他全部吞了進去，Leers呼吸驟停，差一點點連心臟要如何跳動都忘記了。這是他連做夢都不敢奢望的交合。Bright只在那處停了一下子以習慣同事的形狀，很快便扭起腰來追求更多快感，只希望Leers不要在他爽到之前就舉白旗啊。

不敢置信的看著正跨坐在身上扭動的人事主管，Leers找不到呼吸的節奏，每一下換氣都費盡力氣，肺泡好像一直維持在氧氣不足的狀態令他吐息急促的像是快要哮喘。心臟的鼓動一直都是這麼明顯的嗎？整個胸腔都在劇烈震盪著，左胸甚至因此而隱隱發疼。舒服的訊號以下身為中心蔓延、填滿四肢百骸，好聽的甜膩呻吟充斥耳膜簡直讓人起雞皮疙瘩，一切都過於美好，他用上了全部的意志力才能忍下射精的慾望，Leers出神的抬臉凝視著對方沉浸在快意喘息的模樣。

是他最喜歡的Bright博士。

燙人的液體從眼角滑落，Leers用手背將之擦去，他只希望對方不要注意到。但更多的眼淚接二連三溢出來，那些淚水泊泊湧出眼眶怎麼也止不住，Leers瑟縮著發出嗚咽，抬起雙手拼命想遮擋自己丟人的模樣，覆著水膜泛紅的眼透過縫隙只看見Bright俯身直勾勾凝視著他，那對綠色的瞳如此明亮，好像自己所有糟糕的、扭曲不堪的痴望都被赤裸裸地掘出來暴露在對方眼下。

啊，造成他的困擾了……他看著Bright直起上身拉開了彼此的距離，明明正包裹著他的體溫是那麼的熾熱，Leers卻覺得冷的連呼吸都感到刺痛。

他喜歡Bright博士。是的，非常非常喜歡，甚至被很多同僚都說到了病態的地步。無論對方使用什麼樣的身軀呈現什麼樣的面貌，Leers都喜歡的無法自拔，他就是這麼喜歡這名瘋狂的人事主管，喜歡那工作認真起來幾乎不要命、偶爾也會調皮的惡作劇、時不時露出寂寞姿態、一心只想從963詛咒下解脫的Jack Bright。Bright博士對他來說真的像光一樣，為了追尋這道光，總讓Leers覺得自己什麼都辦的到。每天滿心只期望能多見到他，想令他能對自己有好印象，為此他能夠不斷地努力工作，不知不覺竟也獲得了能跟Bright博士並肩坐在同一間會議室的權限。

這般醜陋扭曲的姿態肯定把Bright博士的興致都搞沒了吧，能夠像現在這般明明應是那麼的難能可貴……絕望的寒意攫上心臟，Leers緩緩闔上眼睛，從眼角滾落的淚珠更加洶涌，他顫抖地等待Bright一面唾罵一面將他推開。

含著他性器的吞吐霎時劇烈了起來，那令Leers不可控制地驚喘，他瞪大眼睛看見Bright騎坐在他身上居高臨下的望下來，背著光陰影下的眼如同抓獲獵物的捕食者。

「還不能那麼快結束哦。」Bright一手捏上了Leers性器的根部，接著再次開始又快又深的讓他操幹著自己。激烈的刺激襲擊腦海，一波波的快感衝上來令人什麼都再也無法思考。Leers哭喘的愈來愈大聲，一張嘴除呼吸外唯一的功能僅剩下以泣音斷斷續續喊著Bright的名字，那雙淚眼好像除了Bright什麼都映不出來。人事主管滿意的擺腰，一邊收縮腹部讓埋在體內的性器更劇烈的顫抖，他看著身下的男人為他而狂亂，Leers哭泣的姿態勾起了他的施虐慾，他周圍的傢伙可沒一個會在操人的時候還露出一副反而被上的模樣啊，那可真是太有趣了。不過想要讓對方哭的更厲害又不會太快高潮還真是困難。

Bright擺動身體的角度喬的太好，一下下頂弄都重重幹過他的前列腺，他呻吟著覺得自己也快到達頂端，因此終於放開了對Leers的桎梏。沒了限制射精的手，Leers很快就抑制不住地大叫著射了出來，Bright也在坐到最深處讓對方頂著自己射精中樞的同時下身一股一股地吐出了濁液。

「哈啊……表現的還可以嘛。」Bright因到來的高潮而微微瞇起眼睛，身體痙攣收縮著將對方的性器吸的更緊，似是要把每一滴體液都從中榨出來。釋放完的餘韻總令他感到很舒適，Bright叫了聲Leers的名字但對方安安靜靜的沒有回應，人事主管疑惑的偏過頭。

「Leers？」他再次喚道，Bright彎下腰湊過去並輕輕拍了下Leers的臉，但後者雙目緊閉仰著腦袋一點反應也沒有。Bright皺起眉毛，沒想到同事射個一回就失去意識了。人事主管不滿的扁了扁嘴，希望下一次他能至少來個兩發再昏過去啊。


End file.
